


No going back

by shseglem



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #First kiss, #bored, #cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shseglem/pseuds/shseglem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always had a thought of how it would be to kiss another man, but will he like it once he gets the opportunity from his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No going back

**Author's Note:**

> ERIJDGØJXdg x3 I can't believe I made this! I've been wanting to make something new for a while, but have never gotten to it. For me it just seems like a cute idea, and it was a really quick story I made as well so I hope it's ok!

Arthur felt like he couldn’t breath as he sat on the bed of his room. Of course he was nervous, he was going to get his first kiss! Well, not exactly his first kiss because he had kissed a lot of women in his life. But this time it was with another man, and not just any man. It was his best friend, Alfred. 

They had been close like brothers since Arthur first moved in town. Alfred lived just a block away, and was the first one to visit the Kirkland family and welcome them. He was only 6, but still had the biggest smile that he had now. Even though Arthur was as antisocial as possible even he couldn’t keep Alfred away forever. He was pushy, stubborn, curious, and eventually Arthur had to give in. Alfred would always be the muscle in the friendship. If anyone tried to mess with Arthur Alfred would come running and chase them away. He was also the more reckless of the two of them. Not one summer would go without Alfred getting his knee scraped up, or break or sprain something. Arthur was always the more reasonable, and the smarter one. But he was never very strong or athletic. So he was an easy victim for bullies. 

When they grew up they became even more different, but their friendship continued to be as strong as ever. They were at the point where they could just walk over to each other unannounced and then sleep over. Alfred came in on Friday and decided to stay for a day or two since Arthur’s parents were gone for the weekend, and Arthur of course let him. However as they sat and watched one of Alfred’s stupid scary movies a thought came to Arthur. How would it be to kiss another man? Of course he had been curious before, but he always sort of let the thought disappear. But now it wouldn’t leave, instead it just got louder and louder. He glanced to Alfred and let himself gaze at the tall handsome American for a few minutes. It was just a thought, and he didn’t really mean to say it out loud.

‘’Do you want to kiss?’’ he said.

As soon as the words left his lips a cold shiver ran down his spine, and his stomach dropped. Why the hell did he just say that?! Why, at that moment did his body decide to do something without thinking it through? He felt the blood run away from his face as Alfred turned around, and looked just as surprised as Arthur was.

The seconds dragged onto minutes, and Arthur knew he couldn’t just brush it of as a joke. It was a bit too late for that. All he could hope was that Alfred would be too stupid to see that Arthur was serious. Or that he would be kind enough to just ignore it.

‘’sure’’

The words were quiet, almost like a whisper. But it still felt like someone had tried to push Arthur over the bed. (they usually just sat there since Arthur’s parents would sit down in the livingroom, so it became a habit). What did he just- was he serious? Arthur stared at the other in shock, but Alfred’s expression had changed to a much more serious one. So he knew there was no joke in what his friend had said. He was dead serious.

That was why they were in their current situation. After a pretty long discussion of who should lead the kiss they decided it would be Alfred. Since he was –in Alfred’s way of saying it- more masculine. He also had a lot more experience, and was a lot more confident in those types of things. 

The room was for once completely quiet. The TV wasn’t on, and they didn’t play any music. The only sound was the shifting of the bed, and the slow breathing. Why the hell was Alfred taking so long? Arthur closed his eyes as quickly as he could to avoid any awkward staring, but it was just as awkward having to sit and wait for too long. It was as if Alfred had read his mind, because suddenly the gap between them became slowly smaller and smaller, and Arthur could feel the warm breath on his lips.

It was weird when their lips touched. It wasn’t repulsive, but it wasn’t mind blowing either. Arthur wasn’t sure how to describe it. It was different compared to a woman because Alfred’s lips were a lot rougher and smaller, but at the same time Arthur sort of enjoyed it. They started out slow, and decided what pace they should be in and what they were comfortable with. Alfred was the more daring one, and Arthur could feel the strong big hands on his sides. A very unusual feeling for someone who was used to do it to women. One of Arthur’s hands rested on Alfred’s neck meanwhile the other rested at his broad shoulder. It was also weird to not feel a slim or very soft woman under him, but instead felt Alfred’s toned muscles move under his hand as Alfred moved. 

He wasn’t sure how long they kept it going, but the kiss became gradually more and more passionate. The pace would get quicker, and Alfred would become more daring, and their hands start to explore more. It was still so unusual to be on the ‘submissive’ end of the kiss rather than the dominant. Because always when Arthur had kissed a woman it had always been him who had done the lip biting, the initiative and everything else. Now Alfred was doing that to him, and Arthur realized that he perhaps enjoyed that way a lot more. Alfred would bite Arthur’s bottom lip gently, and pull him deeper into the kiss. In the midst of the kiss Arthur suddenly felt something, Alfred put his tongue in, and even though they had planned to have a real kiss Arthur was sure they were beyond that at that point. They were having a full out makeout session! Not that he cared to be honest. Their tongues darted back and forth as a fight of dominance. Their kissing and touching was becoming more and more desperate as Arthur’s hands grabbed a hold of Alfred’s soft blond hair to make sure he didn’t go away, and Alfred grabbed a hold of Arthur and lifted him so he was almost sitting in the American’s lap. In that one second when Arthur sat up Alfred went away from Arthur’s mouth, and instead started kissing down Arthur’s neck. How could anyone feel so good just because someone kissed their neck?! It was completely alien for Arthur, but he let Alfred do whatever he wanted, and got very lost in the situation.

And then the phone started ringing. It broke the entire atmosphere, and the silence of the room as well. The two men stopped immediately and stared at each other in shock of what they had just done. It felt like an out of body experience, like Arthur’s body just decided to do something on his own. They stared at each other for a long long time. The blue ones looking into the green, and the green eyes looking into the beautiful blue. 

‘’Sorry’’ 

Arthur muttered as he grabbed for the phone. It was just his mother making sure that they were doing alright, and that they had everything they needed. It was a short call, but once it ended Alfred was back at his usual spot in the bed with his head turned towards the TV.

‘’Wanna watch a movie?’’

He asked curiously. Arthur just nodded and sat back down next to the American. None of them spoke of what happened, but the silence between them, and the bruised lips was answer enough. Something happened, and none of them really understood what it meant. But both of them knew one thing.

There was no going back now.


End file.
